


【铁盾|铁椒】双份糖浆

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 铁盾&铁椒，有椒盾椒的姐妹互助（我想不到别的词了，大家领会一下精神大概是介于616和mcu之间的设定（意思就是我自己也不确定到底是哪个）（写到最后觉得大概是偏向616）
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Everyone, 铁all
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【铁盾|铁椒】双份糖浆

美国队长不是爱抱怨的人，不过他不止一次地提起过被钢铁侠夹带飞行的体验实在不太愉快，而托尼想借机回访一下他对改进后的飞行方式的感想如何，毕竟史塔克工业可是一向很在乎用户体验的。  
  
“……而且两任CEO都在这儿等着听你的用户反馈。”  
  
是的，托尼问话的时候，美国队长正被救援号和钢铁侠一左一右夹在中间，在数场激战之后感到相当疲倦的超级士兵气愤地隔着面甲瞪着钢铁侠：“我的用户反馈就是希望钢铁侠能在下次不怎么愉快的飞行旅程中闭上嘴。”  
  
“托尼，我们就快到你指定的坐标了。”佩珀往下方看了看，“但我怎么看都不觉得这是个你说的‘一个离这里不远的，可以安安心心躺下来休息的地方’，这看上去像是个……航展现场？”  
  
托尼沉默不语。  
  
“别不说话，托尼，这就是个航展现场，别告诉我你准备带我们钻进一辆装甲车里睡觉。”  
  
“我觉得这可不是‘不说话’，吉娜。”史蒂夫和佩珀站到了同一阵线，“这是托尼的‘我有事瞒着你们而且我正憋着一肚子坏水’沉默。”  
  
他们一起等着托尼对此进行反驳，但托尼一反常态地直到降落都没有说话——而且他还特意带着史蒂夫和佩珀降落到一个无人注意的角落里。  
  
“队长，把面罩摘下来，然后把外套套上，对，别让人看出来你是美国队长，然后好了，你们两个跟我来。”托尼一脸神秘地朝他们勾勾手指，“一起跟在我身后，千万别说话。”  
  
佩珀和史蒂夫几乎可以说是整齐划一地把双手环抱到胸前，朝托尼露出了“你又在搞什么花样”的表情。  
  
“拜托，拜托嘛。”托尼双手合十，朝他们赔着笑，“跟过来，一下下就好，我保证我真的可以找到一个让我们可以躺下来好好休息而且休息之前还能洗个热水澡吃点点心的地方。只要你们跟过来。”  
  
他们当然还是照做了，一方面佩珀和史蒂夫真的都很想能有个地方洗澡睡觉，另一方面他们也是真的想知道托尼在搞什么花样。  
  
几分钟后他们就知道了。  
  
他们按照托尼的指示，跟着他在航展现场晃了没多久，就有一个热情的年轻人凑了上来，满脸笑容地用陌生的语言和托尼攀谈，还往托尼手里塞了一份宣传材料。史蒂夫小声问佩珀：“你能听懂他们在说什么吗？”  
  
佩珀摇摇头：“不过我知道他们在说阿拉伯语。”  
  
史蒂夫忽然感觉到一股更深的疲倦涌了上来：“我有种不祥的预感。你呢？”  
  
“我不知道，我认识托尼不到一年我的不祥预感雷达就因为工作负荷太重失灵了。”  
  
再过几分钟后不祥预感就成真了，在那个年轻人带着更加灿烂的笑容跑开之后，托尼转过身，朝他们展示手里的房卡。  
  
“给你四十秒钟的时间解释一下这是怎么回事。”史蒂夫说。  
  
“我不是超级士兵，所以只给你十秒。”佩珀说。  
  
“正好我前阵子晒黑了些，而且这几天都没空整理仪容。”托尼摸了摸他下巴上形状依旧齐整，但长度有些超出平日标准的小胡子，“他们就以为我是个年轻开明但是死性难改的中东土豪，正带着两位美丽的妻子来逛航空展会并有意向购买一批他们公司最新出产的坦克，现在将要去VIP休息室等他拿更加详细的资料以及合同过来。呼，显然，我的阿拉伯语水平比我想象中还要好。”  
  
“至少死性难改这一点对了。”史蒂夫面无表情地做出评价，然后选择屈服于热水澡。  
  
一般来说，史蒂夫喜欢淋浴多过浴缸——无论是多大多豪华的浴缸，不过他并不是那种只顾自己喜好的人，托尼骂骂咧咧地从浴缸里站起来披上浴袍去会客室应付那位坦克推销员的时候，他留在热水里轻柔地帮佩珀梳理头发。  
  
在他们两个人都决定要把休息地点转移到床上以免在浴缸里睡着之后，披着浴袍出去扮演中东土豪的托尼还是没有回来，史蒂夫和佩珀一致认为他可能真的和人谈起了一笔坦克买卖。虽然在托尼·史塔克看来，用一个坦克订单换来一个豪华休息室的使用权可能是可接受范围内的浪费。  
  
这样说或许有些失礼，不过佩珀确实认为史蒂夫是个超乎想象舒适的人体床垫，有恰到好处的柔软和温暖，还有恰到好处的体贴；而且史蒂夫从来不介意把托尼晾在一边，让佩珀钻到他怀里，枕在他胳膊上睡觉。  
  
“晚安，吉娜。”史蒂夫搂住佩珀，和平常一样和她交换了晚安吻，就在这个时候，套间的门被打开了。  
  
“你们亲爱的丈夫回来了——”托尼推开门的时候两个人的嘴唇还没分开，他反手关上门，笑嘻嘻地晃到床边，“你们两个真的好喜欢亲亲啊，而且老是不带我玩。”  
  
“那我劝你更加警惕一些。”史蒂夫稍稍退开，在自己和佩珀之间给托尼让出了一块位置，而托尼相当歪七扭八地在这个小空档里躺了下来，“以免我们有一天发现任何事情都不带你玩比较爽快。”  
  
“唉，没了我的话你们两个牙尖嘴利的家伙该讽刺谁取乐呢。”托尼稍稍舒展开身体，迫使佩珀和史蒂夫配合他的动作调整位置，在三个人都重新躺好之后，托尼浴袍下面支棱出来的东西就格外显眼了。  
  
佩珀叹了一口气：“虽然我的不祥预感雷达已经失效了，但我早就知道今天这觉睡不成。”  
  
托尼一脸无辜地沐浴在左右两侧投来的谴责目光中：“怎么，难道你们不想来一发吗，明明三个人都爽的事情你们每次都搞得像是只有我一个人想要似的！”  
  
史蒂夫一边在床头柜里找润滑剂一边训他：“你只要表现得哪怕稍微有那么点节操也就不止于此。”  
  
佩珀在她那边的床头柜里找到了史蒂夫的目标，她在托尼的肩膀上撑了一把，绕到另一边去：“我来帮你吧，队长。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
史蒂夫配合地趴好让佩珀帮他扩张，他刚好能看见靠在床头的托尼露出了——傻得可爱的表情。你不得不承认托尼傻起来真的很可爱。  
  
“你又不是第一次看这个了。”史蒂夫指出。  
  
“是啊，我不是第一次看到这个场景了，但说实话自从和你们两个在一起之后很多场景无论出现多少次都让我觉得我正身处自己的某个狂野春梦里。”  
  
佩珀熟练地开拓着超级士兵紧窒的后穴，但同时也腾出一只手抚摸着他后背上那些尚未来得及完全消失的疤痕：她也是被托尼拽到了三人床上之后才知道美国队长也有伤痕累累的时刻。  
  
“队长，我们还是私奔吧，免得让这个现在什么都不肯干的懒鬼享受到。”  
  
“什么叫我什么都不肯干，我可是为了你们能安安心心在这个豪华套间里洗澡睡觉，在那儿扮演了好久的人傻钱多中东土豪，假装自己对除了编号什么都落后的坦克非常感兴趣，老公辛辛苦苦在外面出卖灵魂出卖尊严给你们换休息室你们居然想抛下我私奔佩珀你好狠的心呜呜呜……”  
  
托尼的血泪控诉一直持续到史蒂夫实在听不下去了，扑过去骑到他身上用刚刚开拓完成的后穴吞下他的阴茎，于是托尼的絮叨立刻就变成了史蒂夫和佩珀都很熟悉的放荡呻吟。  
  
托尼确实是个擅长多线程处理的超级天才，美国队长在他的老二上扭着腰卖力耕耘的时候他还没忘了这场性爱有三个主角。  
  
“佩珀，我真的好爱好爱你，我发誓有一段时间我那脆弱的心脏就是因为你才能维系跳动的——”他说到这里的时候史蒂夫刚好重重地向下一坐，性器被完全包裹住的托尼顿时又开始眼神迷离，“所以，快骑到我脸上来。”  
  
无论是用来干什么，托尼的舌头都堪称是造物神奇的明证，佩珀为此揪住了托尼的头发，托尼从喉咙深处发出了一阵貌似抱怨的低吼声，可是佩珀知道托尼不在意，托尼给出的真正回应只会是更加卖力和深入，用灵活的舌尖抵着她柔软敏感的内壁。  
  
她喘息，颤抖，腿间和脑子里都被托尼的舌头搅成一团浆糊，但托尼尚有余力出其不意地挺腰向上顶弄，史蒂夫因为他的动作闷哼了一声。  
  
他们两个一直不承认，而作为全世界对此最有发言权的人，佩珀觉得托尼和史蒂夫一直在床上暗暗较劲，史蒂夫的立场是“今天我一定要把你骑晕”，而托尼的立场是“虽然我很喜欢你主动但果然还是我来才能让场面高潮迭起”。  
  
胜利的那个人总是托尼。  
  
不过佩珀很快就连关注这个的神志都不剩了，托尼在她腿间的精彩演出进入了高潮阶段，从花穴中抽出来的舌头转而裹住她的阴蒂，她呜咽着被推上了高潮，倒在托尼身旁的时候还在控制不住地轻颤。  
  
“稍等我们一会儿。”托尼一只手扶住史蒂夫的腰，另一只手从小臂至手腕轻触几下之后顺势抓住佩珀的手，“本来我不想让你等的，但今天老冰棍好像不太想射。”  
  
“你先射。”史蒂夫说。  
  
佩珀知道托尼即将又一次迎来胜利，因为史蒂夫的吐字发音已经有些含混不清了，和他在床上待过几次之后就会知道，超级士兵快要高潮的时候浑身上下最先不听使唤的就是舌头，托尼最喜欢在这个时候吻他，把他搅得更加乱七八糟，唾液从嘴角流下。  
  
佩珀并不是那种喜欢袖手旁观的人，她在托尼起身之前抢先一步吻住了史蒂夫，唇舌纠缠，史蒂夫搂住她的肩膀示意她不要太早退开，而托尼显然对此十分受用。  
  
“哦——”托尼发出一声长长的叹息，“不管你们信不信，我吃松饼的时候不会奢侈到加双份糖浆。”  
  
为报答奢侈的双份糖浆，托尼痛快地射了出来，史蒂夫也跟着高潮了，两个进入不应期的男人气喘吁吁地接连倒到床上……不过其中一位的不应期其实短到可以忽略不计。  
  
“我想我有点等不及了。”佩珀朝托尼眨眨眼睛，吮吸着史蒂夫刚刚疲软下去的性器，超级士兵为此发出愉悦的喘息声，他很快就重新硬了起来。  
  
托尼懒洋洋地靠在床头，用小腿蹭了蹭佩珀：“你偏心。”  
  
“很抱歉我接下来要冒犯到你，但队长确实尝起来要比你……清爽一些。也许不止一些。”  
  
“我们可以用草莓味套套嘛。”眼看着佩珀挑起了眉毛，意识到问题所在的托尼赶紧改口，“我的意思是，除了草莓味以外的其他一切水果味，刚才那是个小小的失误。”  
  
比起托尼的花样百出和游刃有余，佩珀同样享受史蒂夫直白却温柔的插入，托尼喜欢的戏码又在他眼皮子底下上演续集了，而且史蒂夫还低喘着真诚夸赞：“吉娜，你好棒。”  
  
然后有人用力地在他屁股上拍了两下。  
  
“嗨，老头子，小托尼已经醒了。”托尼抓着自己重新勃起的阴茎，朝史蒂夫晃了两下，“和它打个招呼然后给它让个位置吧，亲爱的。”  
  
“混蛋。”史蒂夫小声嘀咕着，作为报复，他在拔出来之后坐在旁边自慰，非常干脆地把这一发射到了托尼脸上。  
  
托尼不仅满不在乎还点评了一番：“你每次喷射真的很有劲哎。有一次我拔掉你的尿道堵让你射的时候感觉自己开了一瓶香槟——别那样看着我，只是像而已，如果真的是的话我可就不能喝了。  
  
史蒂夫颇为挫败：“我以为也射你一脸会让我很有成就感的。”  
  
“我倒是一直在思考你射出来的东西会不会真的有护肤作用。”托尼抹了一把脸，“你想想，超级士兵血清在这里头起着作用哎。”  
  
“我在床上就是没法找到一个办法来打败你是吗？”  
  
“加油试吧，也许总有一次你可以的，you can do this all day.”  
  
吵闹归吵闹，托尼和史蒂夫总不会冷落了女士，接下来的时间里他们三个人滚成一团把床单揉得乱七八糟，而最后的项目总是佩珀最喜欢的那个，被史蒂夫从后面抱着，然后被托尼从正面进入，超级士兵有力的手臂稳稳地把她搭在半空中，她全部的支撑点仿佛只剩下托尼硬热的性器。  
  
结束了之后他们重新倒回床上，懒散地争夺着睡在中间的资格，此时托尼开口说：“其实我真的可以同时和你们两个人结婚，只要去犹他州交一笔罚款，然后再扫两个月的大街就行了。”  
  
佩珀眉目含笑地把他从中间推开：“我很期待，不过我是绝对不会去帮你扫大街的。”  
  
史蒂夫看来对刚才的休息十分满意，因为他难得松口说：“如果那时候我正好有空的话，我可以考虑帮你扫一小段。”  
  
“你太宠着他了，队长，这样可不行。”佩珀笑了起来，仍旧紧挨史蒂夫躺着，托尼已经无赖地趴到了他们两个身上。  
  
这幼稚的玩闹终于被一阵礼貌而专业的敲门声给结束了，托尼不得不退出战局，披上浴袍起身去开门，从侍者手中接过装着点心的银托盘。  
  
“嘘。”他朝似乎想说些什么的侍者比了个手势，没忘了依旧用阿拉伯语说，“不要出声，我的两位妻子正在休息。”


End file.
